


Love, In Any Form

by Imasuky



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest VIII
Genre: Bestiality, Canon Compliant, Come Fetish, Come bath, Copious Come, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fisting, Grinding, Leg Riding, Lesbian Bestiality, Lesbian Sex, Mare Come, Mare Sex, Mare/Human Relationships, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Squirting, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: August 2016. Jessica shows Medea that no matter what the princess may look like on the outside, Jessica loves what's on the inside.





	Love, In Any Form

"Would you mind coming with me for a bit?"

Medea looked with surprise at the woman, fiery in both hair and character, who was whispering to her. She had not realized that Jessica had even been awake, let alone seen or heard her sneak up so close. That was pretty impressive, too. There weren't many silver linings to Medea's curse, but one of them was that horses were very observant creatures. It came with being natural prey animals, she supposed.

"Please...er, Your Highness?" Jessica added.

Your Highness. For most of Medea's life, it had been such a small title, something she had taken for granted as people addressed her. Now, after who knew how many months trapped in the body of a beast of burden, dismissed as a mindless animal by nearly everyone, forced to pull a heavy cart all day long as she traveled far and wide with no home...just being given the dignity of those two little words was a relief from so much of the misery she carried. For that alone, Medea would have followed Jessica to the ends of the planet. Although she would have anyway, for other reasons...

Medea craned her neck down to bow her long face, giving the closest to an accepting nod as she could. Jessica smiled, which was always a treat to see. "Thank you, Princess. Please be as quiet as you can, though. I really don't want anyone else to wake up."

Interested to know what required such secrecy, Medea followed the human woman with as much stealth as she could manage. Luckily, tonight the group had made camp in a clearing that had very little woodland detritus, so her unavoidably heavy hoofsteps made little sound.

Jessica led Medea well away from the camp, into an isolated clearing. She then turned to look at the cursed princess. She seemed nervous, which just interested Medea more. Jessica was usually pretty self-confident.

"So, the reason I needed to see you out here alone...I need to ask you a question," Jessica told her, fidgeting a bit with the folds of her dress.

A question? Medea turned her head to give a meaningful glance backward at her body, then turned to look into Jessica's eyes.

Jessica nodded her understanding, but she looked as nervous and determined as before. "Yes, I know, answering is tricky when you can't talk. But you can nod and shake your head, can't you, milady?"

This was true enough, and Medea bobbed her head to prove it.

"Okay. So..." Jessica took a deep breath, and trained her fiery eyes directly on Medea's larger, peaceful ones. "So I've been talking to your father about what life was like for the two of you, before...well, before Dhoulmagus. Mostly, he talks about you." She smiled gently. "You sound like a very kind, noble woman, Your Highness. Your father thinks the world of you, more than normal parental pride could account for."

Medea blushed. Or at least, she felt as though she was blushing. Could horses blush? She couldn't check herself to see.

"There is something that kind of stuck out to me a bit in your dad's stories, though," Jessica continued, looking serious again. "Every time he talks about how kindly you treated your servants, what good friends you had among the castle staff, the noble children that you got along with best...it's funny, but every time, it seems to be a girl.

"And you know, that wouldn't normally seem like anything to pay attention to. Most of the people I'm close to are girls, too. But the thing is...we've been traveling together for a while now, and I keep getting this feeling as we go on, like I'm being watched. Not like some enemy's stalking me or anything...more just the kind of feeling I'd get in town sometimes, when a bloke was trying to give me a look over without being obvious about it."

Medea's equine heart skipped a beat. Her mouth was suddenly dry.

"I figured it'd be Yangus, or maybe one of the other guys," Jessica continued. She raised an eyebrow. "But I kept getting that feeling, even when they were all marching ahead of me and couldn't be watching. And then I noticed, a few times, that you had your head tilted as you walked, just a bit...just so that one of your eyes happened to be pointed in my direction."

Medea began to back up, panicking, but Jessica seemed to have anticipated her, and reached out quickly to hold the transformed princess's long face firmly within her hands. The redhead adopted a stern, demanding expression. "No, Your Highness! You're not leaving until I'm finished. Now, be honest: do you fancy other women? Do you fancy me?"

Jessica couldn't actually physically keep Medea there. Strong though she was, there was no way her human arms could restrain the princess-turned-pack-horse. Yet Medea found herself utterly paralyzed by Jessica's piercing gaze, so much so that she couldn't help but answer the woman's question with a nod. The princess had always had an interest in the fairer sex, even since an early age, and, very frustratingly, her preferences for the female form - the human female form - had not changed in the slightest when the curse had transformed her.

Medea was immensely relieved to see Jessica smile in response, clearly not put off by this admission. "I thought so! A princess, interested in me...can't say I'm not flattered!" She giggled, and blushed. "Well, I only really know you from what your father has said about you, but...I like what I've heard. And I've seen how gracefully you've been bearing this curse. It can't be easy. Your Highness...when this is over, and you're human again, would you like to go on a date? If that's something princesses do...I don't really know how to court royalty. But, well, would you like me to find out, for that time?"

A courtship from a stunningly attractive, fearless, noble woman who had already greatly endeared herself to Medea by kindly treating the princess like the person she was within, instead of the animal she was without? Medea couldn't nod her head fast enough.

 

-~~~  ~~~-  -~~~  ~~~-

 

That had been a few months ago. Much had happened in the time since for Jessica and Medea, both in terms of their quest, and their relationship.

At first, things had gone along as usual. They marched along with the others as they had, Medea frequently sneaking looks at the woman warrior as they trudged across vast foreign lands on their mission. But now, sometimes, Jessica would linger with Medea as they traveled, talking to the transformed princess about herself as they went along, her childhood, her family, the things she liked and didn't, her memories of her brother and how much she missed him. "No good reason we have to wait until you're human again to get to know each other a bit, right?" was Jessica's reasoning, and Medea quite agreed.

It was one-sided, but it felt to Medea no less like a conversation, and she enjoyed having someone talk to her like a human being not just every now and then, but frequently. There were times, times that Medea was terrified of, times which occurred more frequently as time passed, when she would catch herself thinking of herself as a mare, not a woman, considering things only in terms of how they affected her as an equine. There were moments when she would enjoy the taste of a raw carrot too much, or catch herself feeling as though it were natural to be pulling a cart. She feared losing her true self, her humanity, to her curse, so having someone engage her frequently as a person and not a beast was a great relief.

As time went on, things advanced a little further, still. When the group stopped during the day for breakfast, tea, and dinner, Jessica began to eat her meal away from the rest, beside Medea, enjoying her silent company. And after a few such mealtimes, Jessica also took over the chore of feeding the princess her daily rations. Before, everyone in the party, including Jessica, had simply seen it as a thoughtless task to be accomplished, holding out vegetables for Medea to bite pieces from or strapping a feedbag to her head. The latter had always been an especially humiliating experience for Medea, but she recognized its necessity, allowing her to eat as the group moved without needing someone in the party constantly holding out oats for her. Besides, even if she had wanted to complain, she couldn't.

Now, however, Jessica was happy to spend as much time as necessary, whether at camp or while walking, holding out one handful of oats after another for Medea to gently eat from her hand. She would gently hold out carrots and other vegetables for Medea to nibble at, smiling softly at the princess as she did so. Jessica was feeding her by hand, and the intimacy of the gesture was not lost on Medea. Regardless of her body, she found herself feeling as flustered and thrilled by the attention as she would have if Jessica had been gently holding strawberries to her lips during a candlelit dinner. The way that Jessica would sometimes giggle and blush as Medea's teeth and tongue tickled the palm of her hand, she clearly felt the same way about these moments.

Then had come the touches. As the group trudged from one town to the next on their quest, Jessica would rest her hand against Medea's side. After a time of that, she began to walk alongside Medea with her hand upon her back. And after a time of that, her hand began to frequently twist itself gently in her black mane, and stroke along it.

For her part, Medea did what she could to tell Jessica that she, too, found herself becoming more and more fond of her. She gave soft, friendly whinnies to Jessica now and then, and made sure she was always within reach of the magical heroine. And sometimes, when her new feelings of affection for the redhead seemed too much to bear, Medea would gently press the top of her long face against Jessica's, and gaze up into her eyes with soulful orbs that didn't need words to express a growing love.

Was she falling in love with Jessica simply because she was the only woman near Medea, and the only person who treated her like a real human being besides Medea's father? Maybe. Probably. But knowing that didn't make her large, strong heart beat any less excitedly in her powerful chest every moment that Jessica's attention was on her.

Jessica took to sleeping outside the caravan after a time. She preferred resting her head against the reclining form of Medea far more than any pillow. And it was on one such night, that she finally addressed what was happening to them.

"Medea?" Jessica said, breaking the forest's silence in the dead of this night. "I made a mistake."

Medea opened her eyes, and turned so that she could see Jessica's thoughtful expression in the light of the campfire's embers.

"I thought I wanted to date you after you we found a way to break your curse. I thought it would be nice to see if we could fall in love someday," Jessica told her quietly, looking deep into the eye that Medea had turned to her. "I really, really underestimated how fast my feelings could work. They couldn't wait until you were human again. I'm in love with you, right now."

Medea let out a joyful whinny, and brought her head against Jessica's, nuzzling against the woman's cheek. Jessica laughed happily, and planted a kiss on Medea's crest. "Well, I guess that answers the question of whether you feel the same way. Princess Medea, I love you, and I want to be with you, and I don't want to wait until the end of our quest to do it. Any of us could die any time out here...wouldn't it be really bloody stupid for one of us to die before we'd ever bothered to enjoy being together with the person we cared about, just because you happen to be cursed in a mildly inconvenient way? What you are on the outside doesn't matter; you're a woman on the inside, Your Highness. The more I think about it, the more it seems that letting any other detail get in the way of that fact, and the fact that I'm in love with that woman, is just daft."

Medea's heart thumped with joy at Jessica's words, and she neighed the strongest affirmation she could. This woman could so easily look past her exterior to love her...it was a wonderful feeling to know!

Jessica pulled away a little, and grinned at Medea. "Right! We're together. It's lovely to have that sorted! And now that we've settled it...would you fancy a shag, Princess?"

Medea almost jumped out of her cursed skin. Eyes wide, she backed away a step, and her mouth hung open in a very human expression of utter shock.

Jessica let out a giggle. "Oh, come on, dear, don't get on like that! We don't have to if you don't want to!" she reassured Medea, holding up her hands in a placating motion. "Look, hear me out before you get too outraged or embarrassed or whatever else. I don't know how fast you like your relationships to go, Medea. Maybe you're the waits-'til-marriage type, or maybe you like to have a romp with a lady on the first date. But if we're going to be together now, I need you to understand that making love is on the table, whenever you feel ready for it. If you ever do. And it's fine if you don't! But I want to be clear with you that I want this, _us_ , to be as real as we can make it. And making love is a part of people being together, right? So I want you to tell me when you feel it's the right time for us to make love for the first time. And if that happens to be while you're still cursed, that's fine, yeah? I like who you are inside, and I'm ready to make that person feel good, regardless of what body I need to work with to make that happen."

Medea blinked as she took Jessica's speech in. Could...could she really mean it? Jessica looked serious, and sounded genuine. Could it really be that she was willing to have sex with Medea in this cursed form? Under normal circumstances, Medea would not have dreamed of making love to a woman until they were engaged, at the very earliest. It wasn't proper for a lady to give herself to a lover any earlier. But spending months and months on the road, close to a beautiful woman like Jessica the whole time, watching her graceful movements and hearing her rich, attractive voice, being nearby when she changed and bathed...to say nothing of the greater intimacy that she had shared with Jessica these past few months...and all without a means to privately relieve her frustrations!  It had been a torture which she had born silently because she had to. But if the object of her affections was willing to relieve that tension...

There really was no question of what Medea wanted. She let out a small whinny of need, and gazed into Jessica's eyes. Jessica grinned, the sparkle of lust in the equine eye before her unmistakable. "Oh, so _that's_ how it is, is it? You're the proper, dainty type on the outside, but once the fire's lit, all bets are off, eh? Well, that's fine with me! Come on, let's sneak a little ways away. I've never had a go with a mare before, but I'll wager it's still going to end up being loud!"

They walked into the dark forest, taking themselves far away enough from the camp that no one would hear them. The last thing Medea wanted was for her father to stumble onto them like this, and she imagined Jessica wasn't especially eager for anyone to see her fucking a horse, either. The time they spent walking, however, gave the transformed woman more than enough time to start to doubt this situation. Was this really fair to Jessica? Just because she was willing to do something unpleasant for Medea, that didn't mean that Medea should ask her to. Sex shouldn't be a favor and nothing more, after all, and if that's all Jessica saw this as...

"Alright, I think that's far enough," Jessica announced, as they entered a small clearing in the dark. She held up her hands, and a small orb of fire glowed within each, casting the tiny grove into a dim light. She lowered her hands, and the fires stayed where they were above her head. She turned, and smiled invitingly at her marefriend. "Right. Before we begin, I just want to make something clear to you, Princess."

She brought her hand up to the side of Medea's elongated face, and stroked it gently. "I'd rather be with you as a human. I won't deny that. But right now, in this form, you are still beautiful, and I have come to find you very, very attractive. That's the truth. You've got such a sleek, elegant white coat, and the way you've got your mane done up, so thick and soft hanging in those cute ponytails..." Jessica trailed her hand down along Medea's body, patting her mane affectionately, and then began to trace the outlines of Medea's equine musculature. "And this raw, huge power in you! Just look at those workhorse muscles! You're no skinny, frail little pony, you're a ready, strong thing that just takes my breath away whenever I look at you!"

She trailed her hand down along Medea's side, then began patting her flank affectionately. "Wouldn't normally look at a horse like this, you know? But knowing there's a lady inside...a lady I'm starting to like very much, from as much I know of her...it makes me see this body differently. Makes me appreciate it in a whole new way. And that's why..."

Jessica gently made her way back to Medea's front, and brought the princess's head low enough to whisper in an ear. "That's why...when you're walking in front of me, and your tail swishes, and I see that big, dark mare cunt exposed...I get so _wet_."

Medea let out a deep groan of desire as Jessica's words lit a fire within her equine loins. Her doubts were gone, and now, all she wanted was to make love to the woman before her.

"Well! Since you're already naked, I guess I'd better catch up," Jessica said with a cheeky wink, as she began to undo her bodice. She stripped quickly, her focus on practicality and speed more than titillation at the moment. That was fine with Medea; she was well beyond the point of needing help getting aroused!

Once she was standing naked, though, Jessica did take a moment to let Medea admire her body, putting her hands on her hips and gently turning herself a little one way and the other, smirking with sensual confidence as she did so. Jessica knew full well that she was absolutely gorgeous. Medea turned her head to the side, so that she could really focus her eye on the woman's large, full breasts, their pink nipples already standing fully erect, the trim waist and tight, toned belly, the wide, full hips, and the nice, bouncy butt. And best of all, of course, was her quim, sitting moist and lovely between her toned legs with its covering of thick, bushy red hair.

“So...gotten enough of a look? Do you want to start?” Jessica asked. "I don't mind showing off as long as you like, but I'm definitely ready when you are!"

Medea answered by walking forward, lowering her mouth, and licking one of the redhead's breasts. "Bloody hell!" Jessica gasped in happy surprise, and her hands went to grasp Medea's head. "Your tongue's so...so thick! Didn't think it'd be so different from a girl's, but...ohhh, that is so nice!" Jessica was unable to hold back a deep moan as Medea's tongue finished its slow, sensual stroke up her tit. That single lick had coated nearly the entire fleshy mound in Medea's hot, sticky saliva.

Medea began lapping at it again and again. Jessica's skin was so soft and smooth, with a faint trace of sweat clinging to it. No matter how much Medea still saw herself as a human, there was undeniably a small part of her mind, ever growing, that was more horse than woman, and as a result, the salt in Jessica's slight traces of sweat upon her skin absolutely delighted Medea and drove her to lick all the more at her lover's breast.

Moving over to the other orb, Medea could feel her loins growing hotter. Her raised tail was now swishing wildly, trying to fan her marecunt, and unintentionally wafting the powerful scent of her musk through the air. Medea could see Jessica's knees go a little weak as she caught a whiff of the concentrated smell of the mare's arousal.

Medea could smell Jessica's own lust, too, and it was too enticing to resist. She dipped her head down, pressed her muzzle against her human lover's cunt, and breathed deep. The feeling of soft, warm fur against her quim and the hot breath was so intense that Jessica let out a shocked cry, bucked her hips, and came. Her hands flew to the top of Medea's head, holding onto the cursed princess to keep her balance and biting her lip to keep from screaming in pleasure as her body pulsed with climax.

Medea lingered as her human lover shook, savoring the scent of Jessica's cunt as it wept in orgasm. Her sense of smell was so much stronger in this body, and this reeking lust was giving her such a rush of excitement that she could hardly stand it. Stomping her back legs, she slid  her head forward, and raised her neck to gently toss Jessica onto her back. Jessica let out a surprised, pleased yelp as she was lifted by Medea's powerful form. As she slid down the princess's neck, Medea's mane rubbed against her pussy in silken waves, catching her at the end of her first orgasm and exciting her enough to cum once more. Jessica let out a gratified moan as she came to rest on Medea's back, and thrust her pussy against her soft fur and firm muscles, riding out her orgasm for all it was worth.

Once she had finished, Jessica laughed shakily, and wiped her brow. "Phew! That was great! But I guess you got a little impatient, huh?” she joked, as she slid forward, grinding along the princess's back and stimulating herself back to a very excited state in the process. She soon reached the mare's backside, and Medea's elevated tail moved out of the way, leaving her cunt fully exposed. "Well, let's even things out a bit!"

Medea let out an eager whinny, and stamped her hoof in anticipation. Jessica lowered her head down over the princess's grand rump to hang upside down before Medea's equine pussy. She took a deep breath and sighed happily, the potent scent of raw feminine sex making her lightheaded for a moment. Jessica reached down with both hands and touched the flesh. It was so hot, it almost felt like it could burn her. As she was working her fingers along the thick, wet lips of horsecunt, Jessica kept wiggling her hips, grinding her own cunny into the soft, wonderful fur, and the thick, powerful muscles underneath.

"Oooh, I don't know whether I love humping your sweet, sexy body or smelling your giant, hot cunt better!" Jessica groaned in delight.

Once her fingers were thoroughly soaked, Jessica brought one hand up and dabbed the juices against her nostrils, inhaling deeply. Even having cum twice just moments before, she felt herself get still wetter from the intoxicating stench of sex. She quickly licked her hand clean, as she let her other hand dip into Medea's pussy. The princess pussy sucked her hand in, thick and powerful walls wrapping around the woman's slender fingers and wrist. Medea let out the closest sound to a moan that her cursed body could allow as pleasure coursed through her.

Jessica balled her hand into a fist and began to move it around, opening it up and spreading her fingers here and there, trying to touch as many places as she could and stimulate the royal horsecunt as much as possible. She brought her other hand down, and gathered some more of the equine love juice on it. Shifting her weight and position a little, Jessica reached between her own legs, and began to smear the heady pussy cream over her own quim. She pushed a few fingers into herself, loving how slick they were. Jessica fisted Medea and fingered herself harder and faster with each passing moment, bringing herself and her lover to orgasm easily. Each let out a shriek as they hit their peak, woman and mare's lusty cries echoing in the night as Jessica writhed in blissful agony and Medea stamped her hooves and shook her head wildly, her human mind completely overwhelmed by the tidal wave of pleasure that came from the pulses of genitals far larger than she was mentally equipped to handle.

Eventually, their cries quieted, and they were left basking in orgasm, Jessica's cum dripping down Medea's side, Medea's cum moving in a lust-scented stream along Jessica's arm. Climbing down from her mount, Jessica moved around behind Medea.

"Love, you have the tastiest, best-smelling pussy I've ever come across! Smelling you and tasting you is making me crazy!" Jessica cried out, wiping her soaked arm across her tits and down her body, trying to spread as much marecum across herself as she could. "I have to have more! I want to bloody **_bathe_** in your cum!"

She buried her face in Medea's vagina, inhaling deeply as she smeared every inch of her face with the princess's thick, pungent pussy juice. She began licking away with an almost single-minded enthusiasm. As Jessica ate the dripping horse quim, she used her hands to play with herself. One hand fondled her ample tits, and the other dipped down to her pussy and teased her swollen clit.

Medea was panting heavily, eyes rolling with hedonistic enjoyment. Gone was the human within, the fair and innocent princess; at this moment, Medea truly was nothing but the beast whose body she inhabited, a hot, horny mare in heat being fucked!

Both females let out a scream of joy as Medea came again, though Jessica's was immediately choked as a splatter of marecum shot into her face and mouth. She spluttered, coughed, and swallowed as best she could, and let out a garbled shriek into Medea's pleasure depths as Jessica came herself, more from being drenched in Medea's thick cream than from the stimulation of her fingers. She slapped her fingers wetly against her clit as her orgasm roared, and poured the pleasure and energy of her climax into her tongue, lashing it everywhere she could within Medea. Still riding her orgasm, Medea nearly reared up as another washed over her, her inner muscles throbbing wildly as more cum was pumped against Jessica's face.

Again Medea's orgasm only spurred Jessica to eat her out with still more vigor, and soon Medea was cumming again, and even yet again. The princess was lost in her mind to bestial pleasure, while Jessica was finally forced to withdraw her face from Medea's overflowing cunt, simply because if she did not, she would quite literally drown.

"This is the best!" Jessica screamed like an animal, as cum flowed like a river from Medea now that her face was no in its way. "Keep cumming you big, hot horse whore! Whorse! I'm gonna fuck myself on every bloody inch of you!" Medea let out a high-pitched shriek of lust, what little remained of her conscious mind delighting in Jessica's words.

To begin fulfilling her promise, Jessica began to rub her pussy against Medea's rear left hock, humping herself against her lover's bony leg. As she did so, her right hand flew up to rub and pinch at every slick spot of pleasure she could reach. She grasped and drew her finger around Medea's dark pussy lips, tapped and gently slapped her giant clit, pinched and prodded at her equine breasts and nips. Soon enough, Jessica coated Medea's left leg with her thin, sweet juices, and moved over to the right leg to repeat the process, her left hand taking the right's place and completing its work as Medea whinnied in orgasmic delight and more cum spurted out of her mare fuckhole.

Once Jessica had gotten off again, she stood up, and made her way to stand in front of Medea, panting. Medea let out a groan at the sight of Jessica standing before her, naked, breathing heavily, her front covered from head to toe in Medea's glistening cum. Jessica reached up and drew her hands around Medea's head, and began to draw it lower. "I ate you out, love...time to return the favor!"

Medea certainly didn't need any further encouragement than that. As her snout touched down between Jessica's legs, she opened her mouth, and sent her tongue forth, lapping against Jessica's comparably small cunt, tasting the delicious mixture of their cum clinging to her sweat-salty body. Jessica moaned as the wide, flat muscle stroked her crotch, licking from pussy to clit to fiery bush. Jessica brought her hands down to her lower lips, and held them open, panting with need. Medea obliged, and pushed her giant tongue into the human folds before her. Jessica let out a scream, not the first and very far from the last of that night, as the equine organ invaded her thoroughly. Jessica's pussy had held tongues before, and had felt full before, but nothing had ever been like this. To be so absolutely filled, not with a hand or some inadequate phallus, but with a twisting, writhing, eager tongue! To have a tongue of such size within her, driven by a singular need to explore and pleasure every last millimeter of her, was a pleasure unlike any other a woman could experience! Medea pushed her nose against Jessica's clit as she ate her out, and Jessica cried out, and came, and came, and came again, one orgasm stacking on top of the last almost before it had begun. Screaming, cursing, weeping openly as she was forced to grip her lover's head to keep herself standing, Jessica came hard into the night, over and over, more times than her pleasure-saturated mind could possibly count.

Come the morning, they would separate, exhausted and sore, each reeking and wet with the other's cum, and wash the funk of hours of sex away in a nearby stream. Jessica would clothe herself again, and they would return to the party's camp for another day of journeying on their quest, exhausted, but invigorated by finally having satisfied months of growing frustration.  But for now...for now the lovers had all night to fuck, to coat one another with pleasure and taste all the delights they could offer the woman they loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 3 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
